


When tomorrow comes

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Episode Related, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Season/Series 04, Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Vide Michael stringersi fra le proprie braccia, e provò forte l’istinto di mettergli una mano intorno alle spalle, di stringerlo contro di sé per riscaldarlo e per sentire quello stesso calore addosso a sé, ma alla fine desistette.Aveva sempre paura di fare la mossa sbagliata, Alexander.
Relationships: Alexander Mahone/Michael Scofield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	When tomorrow comes

**_~ When tomorrow comes ~_ **

La stanza era deserta, a quell’ora della notte.

Alex scese lentamente le scale, cercando di fare il minor rumore possibile per evitare di svegliare gli altri, arrivando alle spalle di Michael, seduto al tavolo, piegato in avanti ed intento a controllare il computer di Roland.

Mahone deglutì, facendo ancora un passo avanti, sorridendogli quando il più piccolo si voltò verso di lui.

“Credevo che stessi dormendo” mormorò Scofield, ignorando poi il computer per rivolgere a lui la sua totale attenzione.

Alex scrollò le spalle, scuotendo la testa.

“Non... non è che riesca a dormire poi così bene da qualche tempo a questa parte. Troppe cose a cui pensare, troppi... problemi” spiegò, a bassa voce, prima di indicare la porta con un cenno del capo, aspettando che il più piccolo lo raggiungesse prima di uscire insieme a lui.

Non faceva freddo, erano pur sempre a Los Angeles ed era appena autunno, eppure c’era una brezza abbastanza pungente nell’aria.

Vide Michael stringersi fra le proprie braccia, e provò forte l’istinto di mettergli una mano intorno alle spalle, di stringerlo contro di sé per riscaldarlo e per sentire quello stesso calore addosso a sé, ma alla fine desistette.

Aveva sempre paura di fare la mossa sbagliata, Alexander.

Rimasero per qualche minuto in silenzio, in contemplazione del mare e delle luci della città che si spiegavano di fronte a loro, prima che fosse il più grande a decidersi a parlare.

“Perché l’hai fatto, Michael?” gli chiese, mantenendo il tono di voce basso nonostante ora non dovesse più preoccuparsi di svegliare nessuno.

Scofield fece un mezzo sorriso, scuotendo la testa e continuando a fissare un punto imprecisato di fronte a sé.

“Sara mi ha chiesto se tu avresti fatto di tutto per salvarmi se le nostre posizioni fossero state invertite. O se invece saresti andato avanti con la missione per la salvezza di tutti noi” gli disse, senza dare una reale risposta alla sua domanda.

Mahone aggrottò le sopracciglia.

Quel commento gli aveva dato qualcosa a cui pensare.

Avrebbe davvero rischiato tutto per Michael?

Avrebbe rischiato la propria libertà e quella di tutti gli altri, avrebbe rinunciato alla vendetta nei confronti del mostro che gli aveva portato via suo figlio?

Non aveva una risposta per lui, non una certa.

“E allora perché l’hai fatto?” chiese, ancora. “Sei così certo del fatto che ti avrei aiutato?”

Michael sorrise più apertamente, finalmente guardandolo negli occhi.

“Non lo so. Sei più pratico di me e provi meno rimorso, per cui probabilmente avresti fatto la cosa giusta e mi avresti lasciato lì dov’ero finché tutto non fosse stato risolto. Ma...” sospirò, passandosi una mano sulla testa. “Ci ho pensato a lungo. Ho provato a dire a Sucre e agli altri che ti avremmo lasciato al tuo destino, che avevamo una missione da compiere e che non potevamo permetterci di perdere del tempo che, a conti fatti, non abbiamo. Ma non sono riuscito a convincere me stesso del fatto che poi sarei riuscito a chiudere occhio la notte.” sospirò, tornando a fissare l’acqua. “Ci ho pensato, Alex. Ti sono sfuggito quando mi davi la caccia, ho scoperto di Shales e ti ho contrattaccato, sono andato a casa dalla tua ex moglie, ti ho incastrato a Panama. E dal momento in cui ti ho tirato fuori da Sona hai avuto più di un’occasione per farmi pagare tutta la frustrazione che ti ho causato. Ma non l’hai fatto.”

Alex strabuzzò gli occhi, incredulo di fronte a quanto ingenuo gli sembrava quel discorso da parte sua.

“E tu, allora?” chiese. “Ho cercato di ucciderti, ho cercato di fregarti, ho cercato di fare del male a chiunque ti stesse intorno di cui ti importasse qualcosa. E nonostante tutto io sono ancora qui, insieme a te, e non venirmi a dire quanto indispensabile io fossi per questa missione, perché non lo ero.” prese fiato, incerto lui per primo su dove andasse a parare il proprio discorso. “Non so se merito davvero una risposta sul perché adesso siamo insieme e sul perché tu abbia deciso di tirarmi fuori da lì oggi, Michael. Però vorrei davvero saperlo.”

Non sapeva se si fosse esposto troppo o meno, ma aveva detto esattamente quello che pensava.

Sapeva che non c’era alcuna giustificazione per il suo comportamento, sapeva che la Compagnia con lui aveva giocato esattamente nel modo in cui aveva voluto, per poi alla fine fargli scoprire di essere solo un assassino, per poi dimostrargli con la morte di Cameron che ogni suo sforzo non era valso a niente.

Però Alex sapeva cosa lo stesse tenendo ancora a galla, e ci si sarebbe aggrappato con tutte le sue forze.

Era il pensiero dell’assassino di suo figlio a tenerlo a galla, era la vendetta a tenerlo a galla.

Ed era anche Michael una parte di quel processo che gli aveva impedito di puntarsi una pistola alla tempia e farla finita, e adesso voleva sapere se quello che ancora lo teneva in vita valeva davvero quanto lui sperava.

Voleva sentirglielo dire.

“Non me lo sarei mai perdonato. Non avrei mai voluto vivere con il pensiero...” Scofield si fermò, sospirando per l’ennesima volta. “Non volevo pensare di poter andare avanti e lasciarti al tuo destino, Alex. Da quando Self ci ha ingaggiati per questa missione, da quando siamo entrati a Sona... per me è stata tabula rasa. Ora lavoriamo dalla stessa parte, e non perché ci sia una qualche forma di obbligo, ma perché io ho fatto il tuo nome e ti ho voluto qui insieme a me. Lasciarti a scontare la tua pena sarebbe stato ipocrita da parte mia, e poi non volevo farlo.”

Si strinse più forte le braccia intorno al colpo quando furono colpiti dall’ennesima folata di vento, e questa volta Alex non stette troppo a pensarci su prima di protendersi verso di lui, posandogli un braccio intorno alle spalle, tirandolo verso di sé.

“Sono felice che tu l’abbia fatto, Michael. Sono felice che tu non mi abbia lasciato indietro nonostante io stesso ti avessi chiesto di farlo, sono felice che tu mi abbia promesso che avresti ucciso Wyatt se io fossi rimasto là dentro. Sono felice che tu mi abbia chiamato qui insieme a te e che mi abbia tirato fuori da Sona, e...” chiuse brevemente gli occhi, prima di riaprirli e fissarli in quelli del più giovane. “E sono felice che tu mi abbia sempre tolto la possibilità di ucciderti, perché ora come ora non riesco ad immaginare qualcos’altro che mi faccia andare avanti come tu stai facendo.”

Rimasero ancora in silenzio per qualche minuto, guardandosi negli occhi, improvvisamente ignari del vento che si stava alzando intorno a loro.

Fu Michael a prendere l’iniziativa, questa volta.

Non lasciò ad Alex nemmeno il tempo di pensare se quello che stava accadendo fosse giusto o sbagliato, che si chinò su lui, posando le labbra sulle sue, baciandolo con irruenza.

Mahone lasciò scivolare il braccio che teneva sulle sue spalle intorno alla vita, scendendo e raggiungendo l’orlo della felpa sottile che indossava il più piccolo, risalendo a toccare la sua pelle nuda, trovandolo un gesto quasi normale, come se non fosse la prima volta che lo compieva.

“È troppo tardi?” gli chiese Alex improvvisamente, separandosi da lui quando l’altro gli fece cenno di rientrare nel magazzino.

“Cosa?” domandò Michael, il respiro lievemente affannato dopo il bacio.

“È troppo tardi per...” non voleva pronunciare un ‘noi’ che non aveva la certezza che potesse esistere, ma il più piccolo parve intendere subito cosa intendesse, e gli sorrise.

“Non hai fiducia nel fatto che possiamo riuscire a dare a Self quello che vuole? Che possiamo distruggere la Compagnia ed essere uomini liberi?” gli mise una mano sulla spalla, salendo sul collo in una lieve carezza. “Nemmeno io ho questa certezza, Alex. Per quanto ne so io, potremmo anche morire domani nel tentativo di recuperare la quinta scheda. Ma finché abbiamo tempo...” si protese nuovamente verso di lui, baciandolo ancora. “Finché abbiamo tempo, non è mai tardi.”

Alexander lo seguì all’interno del magazzino e fino alla barca.

Riprese a baciarlo, destreggiandosi nella mancanza di spazio per cercare di togliergli i vestiti il più velocemente possibile, preso da una sorta di ansia che non era in grado di controllare, mentre l’altro faceva lo stesso con lui.

Lo guardò per qualche istante, guardò le cicatrici lasciate dal laser dopo che gli erano stati tolti i tatuaggi, guardò quel corpo che inconsciamente desiderava da chissà quanto tempo, prima di avventarsi nuovamente su di lui.

Si stesero sul piccolo letto all’interno dell’imbarcazione, non facendo nemmeno caso a quanto ridotto lo spazio fosse per loro, interessandosi unicamente di ciò che stava accadendo, interessandosi l’uno di scoprire il corpo dell’altro, e di quelle sensazioni che entrambi sembravano quasi aver dimenticato.

Alex cercava di lasciare fuori dalla propria mente tutto quello che era passato, cercava di tener fuori i propri demoni, cercava di non pensare a Pam e al dolore sul suo viso e nella sua voce l’ultima volta in cui l’aveva vista, perché in quel momento voleva essere egoista e concentrarsi solo su se stesso, ritagliandosi quei pochi momenti di serenità che sentiva essergli dovuti dopo tutto ciò che era stato costretto a patire.

Toccò ogni centimetro della pelle di Michael che riuscisse a raggiungere mentre l’altro esplorava la sua con la bocca e con la lingua, rapendolo, ottenendo completamente la sua attenzione.

Alex si affrettò a prepararlo, probabilmente con meno cura di quanto fosse effettivamente necessario, non riuscendo a fare a meno di desiderare che arrivasse il momento in cui finalmente sarebbe stato dentro di lui, come se fosse qualcosa che il suo corpo gli stava chiedendo da tempo, senza che lui lo ascoltasse.

Quando sentì la propria erezione venire avvolta da quel corpo bollente si concesse di lasciarsi andare ad un gemito a voce alta, scoprendo lentamente quanto gli piacesse quella sensazione, scoprendo quanto Michael fosse bravo a fargli dimenticare qualsiasi altra cosa che non fossero loro due in quella barca, in quel letto striminzito, mentre si divoravano l’un l’altro come se non esistesse un domani.

Quando sentì l’orgasmo avvicinarsi aprì gli occhi e li fissò in quelli del più piccolo, avvolgendo la sua erezione con il palmo della mano, cercando di farlo sentire come lui si stava sentendo, desiderando di fargli provare quello stesso piacere, e traendo godimento dal solo vederlo reclinare indietro la testa, serrando gli occhi e venendo sulla sua mano e sul suo petto, gemendo il suo nome in una cantilena che non fece altro che eccitare ancora di più Alex, il quale non impiegò che poche altre spinte dentro di lui per raggiungere a sua volta l’orgasmo, voltando la testa sul cuscino e mordendo la federa, impedendo a sé stesso di urlare per non farsi sentire da nessuno degli altri.

Michael a quel punto perse del tutto le forze, accasciandosi sopra di lui e poggiandogli la testa sul petto, chiudendo gli occhi.

Alex avrebbe voluto sapere cosa dire ora che il momento di fretta e di urgenza era passato, ma non sapeva esattamente cosa.

Non gli era mai capitato di ritrovarsi in una situazione del genere, men che meno con un uomo che fino a poche settimane prima aveva l’ordine di uccidere, ma sapeva che era stata la cosa giusta da fare.

Non aveva più legami con niente, e nemmeno Michael, ragione per la quale non vedeva motivo di negarsi qualcosa che voleva davvero.

E voleva Michael. Per quanto si fosse sforzato di mentire a se stesso, lo voleva.

“Grazie” mormorò soltanto, sentendo l’altro sorridere a diretto contatto con la propria pelle, per poi alzare le mani sui suoi fianchi ed iniziare una lenta carezza, rilassante.

“L’ho fatto anche per me, Alex. Non mi devi ringraziare di niente.” gli disse, poggiando poi il mento sul suo petto e alzando lo sguardo, in modo tale da poterlo guardare negli occhi.

“Ora che cosa facciamo?” gli chiese il più grande, mordendosi un labbro, le mani dirette in un gesto istintivo verso il suo viso.

Michael scrollò le spalle, perdendo il sorriso e divenendo improvvisamente pensieroso.

“Adesso aspettiamo, Alex. Facciamo quello che dobbiamo fare per Self, cerchiamo di guadagnarci la libertà e...” sospirò. “E cerchiamo di sopravvivere.”

Avrebbero cercato di sopravvivere, come sempre.

Alex non ricordava nemmeno quando fosse stata l’ultima volta in cui non si era dovuto guardare le spalle, ma in quel momento sentiva che non gli importava.

Avere qualcosa per cui cercare di sopravvivere era abbastanza.

E aveva Michael adesso, in un modo che non capiva e che non gli andava nemmeno di analizzare, non adesso, ma per quello che contava il più piccolo era lì insieme a lui, perché entrambi l’avevano voluto e perché entrambi ne avevano un disperato bisogno.

Se lo sarebbe fatto bastare.

Al futuro, ci avrebbero pensato quando finalmente avessero smesso di scappare. 


End file.
